Otouto Daisuki
by Lunae Izumi
Summary: Sebagai seorang kakak tugasku adalah melindungi adik-adikku. Menyayangi mereka tanpa ada yang dinomor satukan. Semuanya harus sama, tidak ada yang boleh aku anggap paling aku sayangi. Bukan sebaliknya, aku malah mencintai salah satu dari mereka.


Author: Konnichiwa, bertemu lagi dengan saya, Lunae Izumi dalam fic baru saya.

Kaito: Yap, bertemu lagi dengan author sarap yang seenaknya menjadikan gue uke di setiap fanficnya.

Author: memangnya kenapa kalo loe jadi uke, Kaito? Gak terima?

Kaito: Ya iya, lah. Dasar author sarap.

Author: Tapi tampang loe kan emang tampang uke tertindas. Apa boleh buat, terima saja takdirmu. Kalo jadi semepun pasti seme dirjajah uke.

Kaito: Apa loe bilang! Gue cincang loe, author sarap! *Ngejer Author*

Author: Gyaaa…! Ampun bang! *Lari dari Kaito.* Daripada nonton author dikejer-kejer Kaito mending reader baca fic saya aja. Happy reading! *Ngomong sambil lari.*

.

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang kakak tugasku adalah melindungi adik-adikku. Menyayangi mereka tanpa ada yang dinomor satukan. Semuanya harus sama, tidak ada yang boleh aku anggap paling aku sayangi. Bukan sebaliknya, aku malah mencintai salah satu dari mereka. Mencintainya melebihi cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya.

.

.

**Otouto, daisuki.**

**By: Lunae Izumi**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belong to Yamaha and some fanmade. Saya Cuma pinjem beberapa karakter aja.**

**Pairing: ****AkaitoxKaito (Main)**

**GakupoxKaiko (Slight****) **

**Warning: Shonen ai of course, incest, gaje, karangan karena lagi gak ada kerjaan, Akaito as big brother, Kaito and Kaiko as twins, maybe OOC**

**Don't like don't read**

**If you don't like Shonen ai please go away from here**

**Akaito & Gakupo: 18 tahun**

**Kaito & Kaiko: 16 tahun **

.

.

Aku berjalan pulang sambil membawa 2 kantung belanajaan yang besar. aku baru saja dari super market setelah pulang sekolah. Sebagai anak sulung sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari sekaligus mengatur keuangan kami, aku dan 2 adik kembarku. Orang tua kami bekerja di luar negri dan hanya pulang beberapa kali dalam setahun. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak memperhatikan kami, mereka sering menelepon kami untuk menanyakan kabar dan selalu mengirimkan kami uang lebih dari cukup setiap bulan untuk kebutuhan kami.

"Nii-san...!" sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatianku akan jalanan. Aku langsung berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku.

"Kaiko." balasku pada Kaiko, orang yang memanggilku tadi. Kaiko berlari kecil ke arahku yang berhenti berjalan.

"Nii-san baru belanja ya? Aku bantu bawa ya." kata Kaito sambil mengambil salah satu kantung belanja yang aku bawa. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkannya. Kamipun berjalan menuju rumah sambil berbincang-bincang tentang sekolah.

"Aku tidak menyangka Miku bisa mengalahkanku dalam renang. Aku kesal tapi aku mengaguminya. Tidak kusangka selain pintar beryanyi, cantik, dan pintar dalam pelajaran dia juga pandai berenang." Kaiko bercerita penuh semangat tentang Miku, teman sekelasnya sekaligus idola remaja itu.

"Mana Kaito? Bukankah hari ini dia tidak ada kegiatan club?" tanyaku di sela-sela percakapan kami. Kaito biasanya memang pulang agak telat karena kegiatan club musik yang dia ikuti. Diantara kami bertiga memang dialah yang memiliki suara paling bagus dan bakat musik yang paling menunjol.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Tadi Kaito bilang padaku dia akan pulang sedikit terlambat karena ada kegiatan club dadakan. Dia bilang dia bersama dengan Miku loh, nii-san. Mereka berdua memang cocok sekali."

Aku sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Kaiko. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka mendengar kalimat terakhir Kaiko. Tapi aku juga tidak mau menghentikan Kaiko bercerita. Aku hanya diam dan pura-pura mendengar cerita Kaiko. Ada rasa aneh di hatiku saat mendengar Kaiko bercerita mengenai kedekatan Kaito dengan Miku. Aku seperti tidak suka dan marah, seperti cemburu.

"Tapi kata Kaito dia menyukai orang lain. Kira-kira siapa ya orang yang disukai Kaito? Apa nii-san tahu orang yang disukai Kaito?" tanya Kaiko tiba-tiba.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Suka-suka dia kan menyukai siapapun. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur." jawabku. Aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar cerita Kaiko mengenai Kaito, adik laki-lakiku sekaligus orang yang aku cintai melebihi cinta seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam dan Kaito belum juga pulang ke rumah. Makan malam hasil karya Kaiko sudah tersaji di meja makan dengan jatah 3 porsi tapi belum ada yang menyentuhnya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan kamu untuk makan malam bersama seluruh anggota keluarga. Kecuali ayah dan ibu tentunya.

"Kaito lama sekali. Biasanya jam segini dia sudah pulang." kataku sambil melihat jam dinding yang bertengger cantik di sudut ruang makan.

"Katanya hari ini kegiatannya sedikit lama. Tapi ini memang terlalu lama. Ada apa ya?" Kaiko menyambung pekataanku.

Aku menglihkan pandanganku dari jam dinding menuju ke makan malam yang tersaji di meja depanku. Jujur saja aku sudah lapar dari tadi. Perutku sudah tidak sabar minta diisi. Tapi aku tidak mau makan duluan kalau Kaito belum pulang. Aku yakin Kaiko juga akan melarangku menyentuh makan malam hasil karyanya jika Kaito belum pulang.

"Kaiko, aku akan menjemput Kaito di sekolah. Kau jaga rumah saja. Jangan keman-mana sebelum kami pulang." peringatku pada Kaiko. Aku langsung memakai jaket dan pergi keluar rumah.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati nii-san."

Aku membalas perkataan Kaiko seadanya dan langsung keluar rumah. Jarak dari rumah ke sekolah tidak jauh, hanya butuh sepuluh menit perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Akupun berjalan dengan santai. Aku menjemputnya bukan karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kaito, dia kan laki-laki pasti bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Bukan pula karena ingin cepat menyantap makan malam hasil karya Kaiko yang sangat lezat itu. Aku menjemputnya hanya karena aku ingin menjemputnya. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali melihat wajah manis Kaito yang terbingkain dengan rambut biru pendeknya itu. Terdengar aneh memang. Aku sendiri saja heran dengan alasanku.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di gerbang SMA Vocaloid, sekolah kami bertiga. Tanpa basa basi aku langsung masuk ke lapangan sekolah dan pergi menuju ruangan club musik, club yang diikuti Kaito.

"Are..? Shion-senpai, Konbanwa. Ada perlu apa jam segini ke sekolah? Mencari Kaito?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki shota berambut pirang padaku, Kagamine Len. Dia adalah teman sekelas Kaito sekaligus anggota Club musik seperti Kaito.

"Konbanwa, Len-kun. Ya, begitulah. Dimana Kaito?"

"Dia masih di aula bersama Kamui-senpai dan Kiyoteru-sensei. Katanya ada yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Kalau mau kesana mari aku antar. Sekaligus ada barang ketinggalan yang harus aku ambil." tawar Len padaku, aku hanya mengikutinya ke aula sekolah.

Sesampainya di aula sekolah aku melihat Kaito sedang berbicara dengan Gakupo. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka sangat penting dan pribadi karena mereka berbicara jauh dari orang lain yang ada di aula. Sebagai kakak yang baik aku juga tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Aku hanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Kalau boleh jujur aku sedikit tidak suka dengan pemandangan itu.

Sepertinya Kaito menyadari keberadaanku di aula. Dia meminta izin kepada Gakupo dan berlari ke arahku. Dia melambaikan tangannya sambil memanggilku. Aku membalas lambaiyan tangannya dan panggilannya. Entah kenapa ada rasa senang saat melihat dia menjauh dari Gakupo.

"Apa yang nii-san lakukan di sini?" tanyanya saat dia berada di dekatku.

"Hanya mengkhawatirkanmu yang belum pulang semalam ini. Kau sudah siap latihan? Kalau sudah ayo cepat pulang. Makan malam buatan Kaiko bisa keburu dingin." tawarku pada Kaito.

"Aku sih sudah siap. Kalau begitu aku akan minta izin pada Kiyoteru-sensei lalu kita pulang. Tunggu ya, nii-san."

Sambil menunngu Kaito yang sedang meminta izin pulang, aku duduk di salah satu bangku aula. Mataku tak lepas dari sosok Kaito yang bagiku sangat manis. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika Kaito tahu aku mencintainya melebihi cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya. Aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin saja dia akan menjauhiku.

'Yo, Akaito. Menjemput Kaito ya?" sebuah suara memanggilku. Tanpa menoleh ke arah sumber suarapun aku tahu itu suara siapa. Suara Kamui Gakupo, senior Kaito di club musik dan teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat terdekantu.

"Yo, Baka Nasu. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Balasku. Aku tahu Gakupo tidak suka dengan panggilanku padanya, tapi aku terbiasa memanggilnya begitu semenjak kami berdua masuk SMA.

"Hei, aku bukan Baka Nasu." Protes Gakupo. Dia langsung duduk di bangku di sebelahku dan melihat apa yang sedang aku lihat.

"Kau memiliki adik kembar yang manis. Kaito dan Kaiko sungguh sangat manis. Walaupun Kaito laki-laki tapi dia tetap manis. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut biru pendek mereka. Beruntung sekali kau memiliki mereka sebagai adikmu." Gakupo membuka percakapan diantara kami. Aku mendengarnya dengan sedikit malas. Aku masih konsentrasi pada pemandangan di depanku, Kaito.

"Ada yang kau sukai dari mereka berdua?" aku kaget dengan pertanyaanku sendiri, begitu pula dengan Gakupo. Dia melihatku seolah-olah dia baru tertangkap basah mencuri mangga tetangga.

"Hehehe, kau jeli juga. Ya, begitulah. Bolehkan?"

"Siapa yang kau sukai?" entah kenapa aku merasa perlu untuk menanyakan hal itu. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing Gakupo menyukai salah satu dari adikku. Aku tahu sifat dia sejak SMP dan tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku malah senang jika Gakupo menyukai salah satu dari mereka, daripada mereka menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal lebih baik bersama Gakupo.

Tapi sekarang aku malah khawatir jika Gakupo mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai salah satu dari adik kembarku. Kalau dia menyukai Kaiko sih tidak masalah, malah aku senang. Tapi jika dia menyukai Kaito aku merasa sangat galau. Aku tidak akan merelakan Kaito benjalis hubungan dengan Gakupo atau orang lain.

"Tenang saja, yang aku sukai bukanlah yang kau sukai. Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal itu." jawaban Gakupo sungguh membuatku kaget sekaligus bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan 'yang dia sukai bukanlah yang aku sukai'?

"Nii-san, ayo pulang! Kiyoteru-sensei sudah mengizinkan aku pulang." ajakan Kaito untuk pulang membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku duluan, Gakupo. Ja ne!" pamitku pada Gakupo.

"Mata ashita, Kamui-senpai." kali ini giliran Kaito yang pamit pada Gakupo. Gakupo sendiri membalas pamitan kami sekaligus. Kami pun langsung meninggalkan aula menuju rumah.

.

.

"Tadaima!" seruku dan Kaito serentak di depan rumah sambil membuka pintu. Tidak lama setelah itu Kaiko langsung menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Okaeri nasai, nii-san, Kaito. Kalian lama sekali. Makan malam hampir dingin tuh."

"Maaf, tadi aku meminta izin kelamaan. Ayo makan malam! Aku sudah lapar." seru Kaito sambil berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Tunggu, Kaito! Kau tidak boleh makan sebelum mandi! Mandi dulu sama, dasar jorok!" Kaiko menghambat langkah Kaito menujuruang makan. Dia langsung mendorong Kaito ke arah kamar mandi untuk menyuruhnya mandi.

"Heee, tapi aku sudah lapar nih. Kau kejam sekali Kaiko." protes Kaito.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua. Kaito, cepat kau mandi jika ingin makan. Kaiko, panaskan saja makan malam yang sudah dingin." aku melerai pertengkaran mereka. Tentu saja aku juga ingin cepat-cepat makan. Sedari tadi perutku berteriak untuk diberi makan, tapi sebagai kakak yang baik aku harus menegakkan peraturan di rumah ini.

"Ne, di pementasan berikutnya ada satu lagu yang akan aku nyanyikan bersama Kamui-senpai. Kupikir aku hanya duet bersama Miku-chan, ternyata tidak. Tapi aku senang juga bisa berduet dengan gadis manis seperti Miku-chan. Hehehe, senang rasanya bisa mengalahkan Leon dan Yuma yang menjadi kandidat pasangan duet Miku-chan." jelas Kaito saat kami makan malam.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang sangat cocok dengan Miku. Kenapa tidak jadian saja. Aku yakin Miku pasti mau menerimamu. Benar kan, nii-san?" pertanyaan Kaiko padaku sedikit mengagetkanku. Aku sampi bingung mau menjawab apa. Akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk pelan walau sebenarnya aku juga tidak setuju.

Setelah mengetahui jawabanku, Kaiko dan Kaito kembali berdebat. Aku tidak terlalu mendengar debatan mereka. Aku masih terfokus dengan makan malam di depanku walau sebenarnya fokusku tidak seratus persen pada makan malam. Pikiranku malah melayang pada pernyataan Gakupo tadi.

.

.

"Ohayoo, Akaito!" sapa Gakupo padaku saat aku baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayoo, Baka Nasu." balasku tanpa semangat. Aku langsung berjalan ke mejaku sendiri tanpa mempedulikan Gakupo yang mengukutiku.

"Jangan panggil aku Baka Nasu. Namaku Gakupo, bukan Baka Nasu." protes Gakupo.

"Sudahlah, lupakan masalah itu. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Aku boleh kan menyukai adikmu? Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya sejak dia masuk SMA tapi aku ingin menyatakannya sekarang. Bolehkan?" mohon Gakupo padaku. Aku baru teringan akan perkataan Gakupo kemarin saat di aula mengenai dia menyukai salah satu dari adik kembarku. Dan baru aku sadari bahwa aku masih bingung siapa sebenarnya yang disukai Gakupo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bertaya padamu dulu. Apa maksud perkataan 'yang aku sukai bukanlah yang kau sukai'?" tanyaku sambil melihat Gakupo dari bangkuku.

"Kau tidak tahu maksudnya? Kupikir kau sangat jeli sampai mengetahui aku menyukai adikmu. Baiklah Akaito, maksud dari 'yang aku sukai bukalah yang kau sukai' adalah aku menyukai adikmu yang bukan adik yang kau sukai."

"Maksudnya?" aku masih tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku langsung masuk ke pokok pembicaraan kita. Aku menyukai Kaiko, bukan Kaito. Jelas?" jelas Gakupo tanpa bertele-tele dari perkataan awalnya sepertinya dia menyerah menjelaskan maksudnya dengan kata-kata kiasan padaku. Aku menjadi lega Gakupo mengatakan hal itu.

"Lalu apa hubungnnya dengan kata-katamu kemarin?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku sudak mengenalmu sejak SMP, Akaito. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai Kaito. Aku benar, kan?"

Aku sungguh kaget dengat pernyataan Gakupo. Tidak kusangka dia bisa sangat perhatian padaku sampai-sampai mengetahui kalau aku menyukai Kaito, rahasia terbesarku yang tidak ingin orang lain tahu termasuk Kaito sendiri. Ternyata dia benar-benar sahabatku. Aku tidak memiliki kata apapun untuk membalas ternyataan Gakupo. Aku hanya terdiam di bangkuku sambil melihat ke arah Gakupo.

"Ternyata kau tahu juga. Kupikir aku bisa menyembunyikan rahasia ini selama mungkin termasuk pada Kaito. Tapi sahabatku benar-benr tidak bisa ditipu. Ya, aku menyukai Kaito." aku sudah tidak bisa membohongi Gakupo sekarang. Lebih baik aku jujur. Toh Gakupo bukanlah orang yang suka membuka rahasia orang. Dia bisa dipercaya untuk memegang rahasia.

"Kenapa tidak terus terang saja pada Kaito kalau kau mencintainya? Itu akan membuatmu lebih tenang." saran Gakupo padaku.

"Kau pikir ini mudah? Mau bagaimanapun dia adik kandungku, satu ayah dan satu ibu. Tidak seharusnya aku mencintai adikku seperti kau menyukai Kaiko." aku tersenyum pahit pada diriku sendiri. Sungguh aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika Kaito tahu aku mencintainya melebihi cinta kakak pada adiknya. Aku benar-benar tidak mau Kaito menjauhiku.

"Jadi aku boleh jadian dengan Kaiko?" tanya Gakupo mengalihkan perhatian.

"Silahkan. Asalkan kau jaga dia baik-baik. Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau melakukan hal aneh padanya."

"Hai'."

.

.

Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Gakupo. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan di club musik jadi dia mengajakku pulang bersama. Kaito dan Kaiko sedang ada ujian dadakan di kelas mereka, jadi mereka pulang terlambat. Jadilah aku di sini bersama si Baka Nasu sahabatku.

"Ne Akaito, tadi saat pulang sekolah aku menemukan sesuatu di lokerku." Gakupo membuka percakapan.

"Oh ya? Apa itu? Apa penting sekali sampai harus memberi tahukannya padaku?"

"Menurutku sih ini memang harus kau ketahui. Tapi aku bukan bermaksud menyakiti hatimu. Ini dia." Gakupo menunjukkan sebuah serat yang dibungkus dengan amplop warna biru padaku. Aku hanya melihat amplop itu lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Gakupo.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Surat cinta mungkin. Tapi yang aku permasalahkan bukan suratnya, yang aku permasalahkan pengirim surat ini." Jawab Gakupo.

Tanpa basa-basiaku langsung membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat di dalamnya. Surat cinta yang biasa menurutku saat aku membaca awal surat itu. Aku langsung kaget saat membaca siapa pengirim surat itu. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka bahwa nama itu tertulis di surat cinta yang ditujukan pada Gakupo.

'Tertanda. Shion Kaito.'

Tulisan itulah yang tertulis di akhir surat Gakupo. Pantas saja Gakupo mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengetahui hal ini. Ada rasa aneh di dadaku saat aku mengetahui ini adalah surat dari Kaito. Surat dari adikku yang aku cintai. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan. Ingin sekali aku marah tapi aku tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Kaito tidak bersalah dalam hal ini apalagi Gakupo, dia hanya orang yang menerima surat. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Kaito menyukai sahabatku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak pandai menolak seseorang, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menerimanya. Makanya aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk..."

"Tolak dia!" aku memotong perkataan Gakupo. Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi mendengar alasan Gakupo. Sejujurnya walaupun aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku mencintai Kaito pada Kaito sendiri aku tidak mau ada orang yang memilikinya.

"Kau harus menolaknya. Itulah yang terbaik." lanjutku sambil meninggalkan Gakupo yang masih bingung dengan jawabanku.

.

.

"Nii-san, makan malam sudah siap! Ayo cepat makan sebelum dingin!" teriakan Kaiko dari ruang makan terdengar sampai kamarku tetapi tidak aku gubris. Aku masih saja memikirkan surat dari Kaito untuk Gakupo tadi. Cemburu dan iri langsung memenuhi hatiku. Aku tidak suka jika Kaito menyukai Gakupo. Aku mencintai Kaito makanya aku tidak suka.

Aku menyadari sesuatu, Kaito adalah adik kandungku. Wajar saja jika dia menyukai Gakupo dan bukan aku. Aku yakin dia hanya menyayangiku sebatas rasa sayang adik terhadap kakak. Tidak sepertiku yang mencintainya seperti aku mencintai orang lain, lebih dari cinta kakak terhadap adiknya. Apakah ini adalah peringatan bagiku untuk tidak mencintai Kaito? Artinya aku harus melupakan Kaito dan menganggapnya seperti adik laki-lakiku? Bukan sebagai orang yang aku cintai?

'Tok, Tok, Tok,'

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku, tapi aku masih tidak mempedulikannya.

"Nii-san, tidak makan? Nanti makan malam keburu dingin loh." Kaito memanggilku dari balik pintu, sepertinya dialah yang tadi mengetuk pintu. Mengetahui bahwa Kaito berada di luar pintukamarku aku malah masah tingkah.

"Kalian berdua makan saja dulu. Aku masih punya pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan. Kalau sudah selesai aku akan makan." jawabku berbohong. Tentu saja aku tidak punya pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan, aku di kamar hanya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah." balas Kaito. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Walaupun tujuanku di kamar ini ingin menenagkan diri, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar tenang. Berbagai cara sudah kulakukan semenjak sampai di rumah. Makan coklat, mandi, menonton TV sampai membaca sesuatu yang lucu sudh kulakukan, tetapi tetap saja bayang-bayang Gakupo yang membawa surat cinta dari Kaito masih memenuhi kepalaku.

"Akaito, sebagai anak sulung, kau tidak boleh pilih kasih terhadap adik-adikmu. Ibu tidak mau kau membedakan adik-adikmu hanya karena mereka laki-laki dan perempuan atau yang lain. Kau harus adil dalam menyayangi mereka."

Aku teringat perkataan ibu sebelum dia pergi ke luar negri 2 tahun yang lalu. Benar, aku harus menyayangi Kaito dan Kaiko tanpa membedakan mereka. Harus adil pada mereka apapun yang terjadi. Tidak boleh membedakan mereka. Tapi kenyataannya aku malah mencintai salah satu dari mereka. Jika aku mencintai Kaito tentu saja perhatianku padanya melebihi perhatianku pada Kaiko. Aku tidak adil menyayangi mereka.

"Hehe, ternyata memang cinta yang terlarang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu mencintainya." aku tertawa pahit pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

Seperti biasa pagi itu aku pergi sekolah dan mendapat sapaan selamat pagi dari si Baka Nasu Gakupo. Entah kenapa aku malas menggubrisnya pagi ini. Aku malah menganggap sapaannya itu sangat menggangguku. Padahal dia sesalu menyapaku setiap hari. Aku tahu dia heran dengan sikap dinginku.

Sikap dinginku pada Gakupo ternyata tidak hanya di pagi hari. Aku masih bersikap dingin dan malas untuk bicara padanya sampai waktu istirahat tiba. Aku bahkan malas untuk mencontek pada Gakupo saat ada ulangan dadakan di kelas tadi. Sekarang juga masih sama, aku lebih memilih makan siang di atap sekolah yang sepi dari pada di tempat lain bersama sahabatku satu itu.

"Hei Akaito, kau marah padaku ya? Memangnya apa salahku sampai kau marah begitu?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Ternyata itu adalah Gakupo yang sedang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" aku malah balik bertanya.

"Jangan bohong. Sejak tadi pagi kau tidak mau bicara padaku, bahkan mencontek padaku saat ulangan tadi. Kau kan selalu begitu kalau marah."

Aku tidak menjawab kata-kata Gakupo, lebih memilih menghabiskan sisa roti yang menjadi makan siangku.

"Kau marah aku dapat surat cinta dari Kaito?"

Aku sedikit kaget dengat pertanyaan Gakupo. Bisa dibilang tebakan Gakupo tepat dan tidak tepat. Aku memang sedikit marah padanya karena kejadian kemarin tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak marah. Toh itu bukan salahnya.

"Di dalam surat itu hari ini bukankah kau harus bertemu dengannya? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Lebih baik kau cepat bertemu dengannya dan cepat tolak dia." saranku pada Gakupo

"Aku menunggunya di sini. Begitulah yang tertera dalam surat."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi. Apapun jawabanmu semoga kau tidak mengecewakanku." kataku sambil pergi meninggalka Gakupo menuju pintu atap sekolah.

"Oi Akaito, tunggu! Bagaimana cara menolaknya." Gakupo menghentikanku. Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Katakan saja dengan jujur bahwa kau tidak menyukainya dan menyukai Kaiko." jawabku singkat. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi di sini. Gakupo sendiri malah heran mendengar jawabanku. Itu terlihat dari ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Akaito, kau seperti kakak yang membenci salah satu adikmu."

"Apa maksudmum, Gakupo!" aku sedikit membentaknya.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu marah, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan saat kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau seolah-olah tidak suka jika aku menerima Kaito dan menyuruhku untuk menolaknya dengan cara yang jelas-jelas bisa membuatnya kecewa dan membenci Kaiko."

Aku terkejut dan melihat Gakupo dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ditebak. Sadar, menyesal dan sedih menjadi satu. Aku adi teringat tadi saat sarapan dan sebelum pergi sekolah. Aku tidak bicara satu katapun pada Kaito. Aku juga melihat ekspresi heran di wajahnya saat dia melihatku sebelum pergi sekolah.

"Terserahmu." kali aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Gakupo di atap sekolah.

"Are? Nii-san!" sebuah suara memanggilku saat aku sampai di lorong, itu Kaito. Aku mengarahkan mataku pada sumber suara.

"Apa yang nii-san lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada, hanya baru selesai makan siang di atap sekolah."

Kaito ber-o dan aku segera meninggalkanya. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Kaito untuk hari ini.

"Ah, nii-san tunggu!" Kaito memanggilku lagi dan akupun menghentikan langkahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Kaito melihatku beberapa saat. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan tapi sepertinya sulit baginya untuk mengatakan itu. aku melihatnya dengan sabar sampai dia mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa nii-san membenciku?" akhirnya dia berbicara tapi tentu saja pertanyaannya membuatku heran.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya merasa begitu. Tadi pagi nii-san tidak bicara padaku satu katapun." ternyata Kaito menyadarinya.

Aku diam tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Satu hal yang aku tahu adalah aku tidak membenci Kaito, aku hanya tidak ingin berbicara dengan Kaito dan tidak mau bertemu denganya. Entah untuk alasan apa aku melakukannya.

"Kaito, aku tidak mungkin membencimu. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Maaf sampai membuatmu berpikir begitu." kataku meyakinkan Kaito. Bukannya percaya, Kaito malah menatapku dingin seolah-olah tidak percaya omongnku.

"Tapi ini terlalu aneh untukmu, nii-san. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat nii-san seolah-olah menghindariku. Jika nii-san marah pasti aku dan Kaiko akan kau diamkan. Tidak peduli siapa yang kau anggap salah dari kami berdua. Tapi kali ini tidak. Tadi pagi nii-san masih berbicara dengan Kaiko seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa tapi tidak padaku. Ada apa denganmu nii-san? Kenapa aku berlaku aneh?"

Rasanya seperti mendapatkan tamparan saat aku mendengar Kaito mengatakan hal itu. tidak kusangka dia menyadarinya sejauh itu. aku saja tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Kaito masih melihatku dengan tatapan dingin membuatku tidak sanggup melihatnya berlama-lama. Pertama kalinya dihidupku aku tidak berani melihat wajah adikku sendiri.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang jadi aku harus pergi. Aku masih menunggu jawaban nii-san di rumah nanti." Kaito segera meninggalkanku menuju atap sekolah. Aku tahu siapa yang akan dia temui dan aku juga ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Diam-diam aku mengikuti Kaito menuju atap.

.

.

Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu atap. Tentu saja karena memang tempat itulah yang aman. Pembicaraan mereka tidak begitu jelas aku dengar. Tapi aku masih bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraan mereka, Kaito menyatakan cintanya dan Gakupo menolaknya.

"Aku senang kau punya perasaan seperti itu padaku, tapi ada orang yang aku sukai. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu." aku mendengar Gakupo menolak Kaito. Ternyata dia mengambil beberapa kata-kataku.

"Ternyata aku benar. Maaf mengganggumu Kamui-senpai. Ternyata kau menyukai Kaiko, bukan aku."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Gakupo heran. Aku sendiri juga sama herannya.

"Senpai sering ke kelasku untuk menemuinya kan? Bahkan di club pun senpai selalu menanyai Kaiko padaku. Bodoh sekali aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Kaito, ada alasan lain kenapa aku menolakmu." Aku dapat melihat Kaito memperhatikan Gakupo. Sama teperti Kaito aku juga semakin perhatian mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ada yang menyukaimu dan dia adalah sahabatku sendiri. Dia tidak ingin kau dimiliki orang lain, maka dari itu selain aku menukai Kaiko aku menolakmu juga karena tidk mau mengecewakannya."

Aku terkejut begitu mendengar perkataan Gakupo, begitu pula dengan Kaito. Aku tidak percaya Gakupo mengatakan hal itu pada Kaito. Ada rasa senang sekaligus marah pada Gakupo. Senang karena Gakupo mangerti perasaanku dan marah karena Gakupo mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui Kaito. Walaupun perkataan Gakupo bisa diartikan bukan diriku oleh orang lain aku tetap tidak suka Kaito tahu mengetahui hal itu.

"Sahabat senpai itu nii-san, bukan? Shion Akaito, kakakku sendiri?"

Entah apa lagi namanya. Kaito mengetahuinya? Kaito mengetahui rahasiaku yang tidak ingin aku katakan padanya? Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Aku hanya berharap Gakupo menyangkalnya dan Kaito mempercayainya. Aku benar-benar tidak mau Kaito mengetahui hal itu. Benar-benar tidak mau.

"Kaito kenapa kau..." Gakupo sendir bingung untuk mengatakan apa. Aku pernah mengatakannya untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Kaito mengenai perasaanku. Tentu saja dia bingung mendengar pernyataan Kaito.

"Sudahlah Kamui-senpai, kau tidak perlu menyangkal. Aku sudah lama mengetahui ini. Selama ini aku hanya tutup mata dan tidak ingin mempercayainya."

Tidak ada suara di antara mereka mereka berdua, begitu pula denganku. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding dekat pintu. Bingung, benar-benar bingung. Semakin besar rasanya keinginnanku untuk tidak bertemu Kaito. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk tidak pulang. Aku tidak berani bertemu dengan Kaito, bahkan Kaiko juga. Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka berdua.

Bunyi bel pertanda insirahat selesai membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mendengar Kaito berpamitan dengan Gakupo dan dia mulai menuju ke pintu membuatku segera bergegas pergi dari sana, bisa gawat jika Kaito mengetahui aku menguping pembicaraannya dengan Gakupo. Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelas.

.

**To be Continue**

.

Yak, chapter 1 selesai. Maaf kalo kependekan. Niatnya mau oneshoot tapi tiba-tiba gak punya ide di tengah jalan, jadi yang udah siap ditulis dipublis dulu. Jangan khawatir ficnya gak bakalan discontinue, kok.

Akhir kata, **Review Please.**

Saya sangan mengharapkan review atau kritik yang membagun fic saya.


End file.
